McGonagall's Headache
by foxredwinter
Summary: A simple routine, a list of names, leads poor Minerva to question whether Hogwarts will still be standing for much longer. But how much damage could four first years really do?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just playing in Harry Potter's backyard._

**_Author's Note: _**This follows in the footsteps of _Harry & Ginny's Headaches_ and _Lily's Headache_ (Listed under Romance/Humor). It is not a sequal per se no more than any child's life is a sequel to a parent's life. Not sure how far I want to take this, suggestions welcome, can't guarantee anything.

* * *

"Good Heavens! This cannot be right!"

The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was justifiably upset. "Good Heavens, this just might be the end of Hogwarts." She shook her head as she read a list the deputy headmaster had placed on her desk just a few minutes ago, before leaving their usual meeting.

You would think that a woman who had participated in two Wizarding Wars, survived more years of teaching Transfiguration than she would admit to, and who was generally imperturbable would not be so upset by a simple list of names. She most assuredly was not expecting this problem, after all each summer she reviewed the list of incoming first years prior to their letters being sent. After somewhere around ten years of this, it was a mere routine. Usually she took a brief moment to revel in the fact she no longer had to write all those letters. With the boom of births following the end of the Second Wizarding War, she was even more grateful over the past few years as those larger classes began to enter the school.

She had made it through about two-thirds of the list. When she hit upon two names: Potter, James R. and Potter Sirius A., she smiled to herself. Many memories of two previous generations came over her. However, when she was nearly to the bottom of the list, she had let out her exclamation. There sat two names which independently were nothing unusual, but paired with the Potters she could only imagine the result. The fateful names were Weasley, Catherine M. and Weasley, David H. "Good Heaven!" for the third time.

"Well, Minerva, what is it? You have never had such a problem before with the first year list," a former headmaster observed from his portrait next to the desk.

"Oh, Albus, I didn't realize that this year the Potter and Weasley twins all enter Hogwarts together. I have no doubt they will all be Gryffindors and that they will follow in their parents, uncles, and in two cases, grandfather's footsteps. Can you imagine? Two are descendant from the Marauders. All four have the Weasley temper and ready access to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. All four come from incredibly intelligent rule breakers. What is going to happen to Hogwarts?" Headmistress McGonagall faded off into her own thoughts.

"As if the Marauders were not enough of a trial just to teach. Then the 'Golden Trio' with Ms. Weasley in tow caused enough uproar, damage, and chaos each year to far surpass James Potter and his cohort. If the Potter twins live up to their names, the next seven years will be utter chaos and no little destruction of school property!"

The portrait of the Headmistress' predecessor chuckled softly. "Minerva, this should hardly surprise you. You have attended their parents' weddings, the children's Christenings, and each birthday for the past eleven years. You knew this day was coming. Why not have a lemon drop?"

The Headmistress absently picked a candy from the dish she kept as a sort of memorial, quite fitting actually, to former Headmaster Dumbledore. His portrait continued, "Just wait and see where these charming children are sorted."

"True, though I cannot imagine them not all being in Gryffindor. At least their mother and aunt is on staff and available for assistance," she consoled herself, somewhat.

After a moment of reflection on the past and a bit of nervousness for the future, the Headmistress of Hogwarts signed her name, officially accepting the first year class and whatever fate they chose to bring with them.

This year, well, she had to admit the next seven years, would likely prove quite interesting.


	2. Sorting and Starting

_Disclaimer: Not Mine sayeth the author. All which is Harry Potter does not belong to me. I merely am dabbling in the future, probably as effectively as Trelawney._

_A.N. (Yes, I'm caving and writing one.) Unlike most of my other stories, this one started with the idea (one of my favorites) but it didn't know where to go from there. So finally I have found the means to continue. Some chapters will be dedicated to the children and some dedicated to the generation we are most familiar with, Hermione & Ron and Harry & Ginny of course. Now as such, this may take me a while. Whether it is episodic or a continuous plot is yet to be determined. This is likely to be a very organic story. I've given myself quite the tall order after all, these twins do have quite the heritage to live up to…_

_

* * *

_

**_The Sorting _**

**_&_**

**_The Start_**

When the doors to the Great Hall opened admitting the new First Years, nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary. Many stared in open awe at the ceiling while others scanned the crowds for older siblings or perhaps the one who had befriended them on the train. Still others tried to determine at which table they would soon be sitting.

Four of these small first years, initially inconspicuous in all the chaos and excitement the first feast of the year naturally engendered, were fluttering around in excitement. Two boys, particularly striking as they seemed to be carbon copies of the same being, were gesturing to the Head Table as a lanky red head responded in kind. The fourth of this set was half a step behind her brother shaking her head, knowing it was only a matter of time.

"Welcome students. As always, before we begin with the festivities, we will have the Sorting," the Headmistress calmly stating.

"See, I told you it was the hat from dad's stories! How did a sword ever fit in there?" asked one of the black-haired twins.

"Don't be daft, it's magic, James!" huffed his cousin as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We're witches and wizards; try not to be so ridiculous."

"Girls!" whispered her brother.

"I heard that David, you better behave yourself or I will tell Mum!"

Before any tattling could occur, the first year students were hushed by the Headmistress. The four children of particular interest to us were yet to have their presence discovered by their schoolmates. They were in the center of the rather large cluster of new students. Slowly, each child was called forth and the Sorting hat sent each one to their new Houses. When just over half the new first years were sorted, one name was called causing all noises to immediately cease.

"Potter, James!"

For exactly one minute and nineteen seconds no one moved and not a sound was heard in the entire Great Hall. Finally someone shifted in their seat and that small rustling set the entire room buzzing.

"Is that Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

"Wait, doesn't he have a brother here too?"

"I dunno. You know all those rumors, half the time they aren't true. Besides with how private the Potters keep they could have thirty kids and we wouldn't know."

"Awww, look how nervous he is! With those big eyes he looks just like a lost puppy!"

"Isn't his mom the new Healer?"

"Yeah, she's the one on the end…See the woman with the red hair?"

By the time that the hall was well acquainted with the fact that indeed, this was Harry Potter's son whose mother also happened to be the new head of the Hospital Wing, the now very nervous James clamored onto the stool.

The Sorting Hat was unceremoniously placed on his head.

Much unlike his father, the Sorting Hat knew its mind immediately.

"Gryffindor!" echoed through the cavernous hall.

Whoops and hollers like never before echoed down the Gryffindor table. Much like his father's experience the cheer, "We got Potter!" began.

When the students were settled enough to continue, "Potter, Sirius!"

Well, chaos ensued immediately.

"There is another one!"

"My great-aunt told me about their namesakes. If they live up to them, we're going to have some fun!"

Sirius, much like James, was uncharacteristically shy and did not make eye contact with anyone as he sat on the stool. Just as with James, the Sorting Hat immediately shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Those Gryffindors behaved as if they had just been handed the House Cup and a year with out N.E.W.T.s, O.W.L.s, or homework. It took several minutes before a very exasperated Headmistress managed to quell the crowd of students.

Again the Sorting Ceremony continued. All was well until the last handful of students stood waiting for their Houses.

"Weasley, Catherine!"

Now courtesy of the Final Battle, much media coverage, and the stories told by parents and other family, all the older students knew exactly who the parents of this young girl were. As the other two of the Golden Trio, Ron and Hermione Granger acquired nearly as much fame as Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. Suddenly the entire population of Hogwarts had the same revelation their esteemed Headmistress faced a few weeks ago.

The well mannered Head Girl dropped her head into her hands knowing her task to help keep order just became exponentially more difficult. The professors looked utterly horrified. Well, all but one was horrified, a rather young professor sat next to the new head of the Hospital Wing smiling. As it was her daughter ascending the few steps to the stool, she was quite pleased.

Here the Sorting Hat took a bit of time, like mother, like daughter. After contemplating assigning Catherine to Ravenclaw the Hat concluded that Gryffindor would be her home. Without surprise, the Gryffindor table raised a mighty roar at this and her cousins were practically turning cartwheels. Catherine was the one they were worried about being sorted into another house as she was such a bookworm.

"Weasley, David!"

"Another one?" questioned a few of the students.

The last of this quartet accepted the Sorting Hat. "Complicated little man here. You remind me of your father and your uncle. Well, considering all that, you must be…Gryffindor!"

If there was a roar in the Great Hall before such a cacophony erupted that even Professor Binns seemed to be awake and aware. Headmistress McGonagall realized silence was a hopeless wish so she proceeded to have the remaining children sorted as the elder students talked.

"Well, Professor Weasley, how long before we are called into the Headmistress' office?"

"If those four can behave themselves for three days I will be shocked, Madame Potter."

----

Other than the routine issues of getting lost, the boys inherited their fathers' senses of direction, occasional tardiness the four were exactly like their classmates.

Slowly those they befriended and shared dormitories with began to learn their personalities.

James Potter at times was exactly like his father. He felt things deeply and was not terribly expressive regarding those feelings. Unfortunately he inherited his mother's temper so when he reached a breaking point, he made sure that all around him was aware of that fact. He was bright and adept, particularly in potions. This was a novelty and quite amazed his parents.

Sirius Potter was more outgoing. Like his namesake he was the gregarious social one of his quartet. He inherited the longstanding love of Quidditch and was even more obsessed over it than his brother. His eyes provided the only clue as to their different identities as they had a bit more green in their hazel. Perhaps it was due to the near constant presence of his Aunt, but Sirius was not nearly as wild as his namesake. That was a source of constant relief to his parents.

Catherine Weasley was exactly three minutes older than her brother and she made full use of her slightly older sister status. Her personality was a replica of her mother except Catherine actually enjoyed flying. She was even considering the House Quidditch team. Though, she would never admit it, the idea was mostly just to prove herself to her cousins who taunted her on occasion.

David Weasley was quite the surprise. Even at his birth, due to a variety of circumstances, his parents were unaware of his presence until he very pointedly demanded entrance to the world. Perhaps it was the bossy sister and the parents who had all the same squabbles as when they were children, but David was surprisingly quiet. His mother would be quick to point out that quiet children are the ones to watch the most closely. He had a quick mind and would make use of the most mundane items in the most creative ways, usually in an effort to torture his sister or frighten his mother. His twin uncles did all they could to encourage this.

In some ways these four were utterly identical. All inherited the deep sense of loyalty found in all their parents. Each was reticent to share any personal family information. All had active senses of humor and above average intelligence. Courtesy of having to defend themselves at exceptionally early ages from their uncles' new products, the four demonstrated extraordinary magical ability at quite early ages. All four caused an infinite amount of worry for their parents.

Thus, for the first two months the four progressed from confused new students to experienced veterans of the shifting stairs, hidden passages, and avoidance of the caretaker. Professors, Head Girls, and Headmistresses were breathing a collective sigh of relief as the chill autumn gusts whipped around the old castle and no outstanding misbehavior was exhibited.

There is one lesson that all should learn about four children who are heirs to the greatest troublemakers Hogwarts, if not all of the British Isles, have ever seen: Never, never presume you have escaped colorful antics, exorbitant misbehavior, or devious pranks.

It happened that on a particular Saturday when the older students were at Hogsmeade the four were left on a sofa in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. While they had befriended the majority of other Gryffindors, when the four of them had a certain air about them they found it easy to have their way. Perhaps it was the skills learned to evade the public and press. Perhaps it was the aura of incredibly skilled and noble parents. Perhaps it was nothing more than having the attitude to pull off such a feat, even at the tender age of eleven. Nonetheless, these four could commandeer any chair or item in the Common Room by simply speaking. Even the seventh years found themselves deferring to them.

Thus it was they were able to lay claim to the warmest seats and have reasonable privacy. Thus it was that the plan was crafted and Catherine's participation forced. Thus it was that history would find these four would more than adequately prove they were the rightful heirs of the Marauders and the Golden Trio.

History would only need to find a title for these misfits that would be appropriate. Some tasks are just a bit difficult. History better get cracking on it, she has a tall order ahead of her. Yes, History realized she was about to be busy recording yet another memorable tale involving redheads and Potters. She really was hoping to take a vacation soon, but yet again her plans are foiled. With a sigh, she returned to her records and searched for a name..

* * *

_Yes, yes, another A.N. - total blank on the name for these misfits so I have decided to hold off. Have a brilliant idea you'd be willing to share? I'm all ears..._


End file.
